simsfanonfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
A Guerra Muda - Capítulo 14: Cassandra (III)
Trilha Sonora :I try to make it through my life, in my way there's you... Não consegui encontrar uma música que se encaixasse nesse capítulo. Você tem alguma sugestão? Escreva-a nos comentários! O Capítulo - Ah, graças a Deus, filhinha - foi a primeira coisa que ouvi, depois de recobrar a consciência. Não fazia a menor ideia de onde estava, nem me lembrava exatamente de qualquer coisa. Abri os olhos de repente, com a terrível sensação de que tinha um bom motivo para me sentir péssima. 300px|center - Cassandra! Responda alguma coisa! - Pai? - Sim, sim! Estou aqui. Como você se sente? - O que aconteceu? Isso parece um quarto de hospital. - Sim. Você sofreu um acidente de carro. - O QUÊ? - Mas está tudo bem... Enquanto ele enumerava as razões para estar tudo bem, eu me lembrei de tudo. Estava saindo para o trabalho quando vi Don. Passando pela porta da minha casa. Vivo e bem. Naquela hora, a única coisa que pensei é que ele iria querer ver o menino, e me apavorei, mas Don passou por mim como se não me conhecesse, e eu fiz o mesmo. Quando entrei no carro, entretanto, me lembrei de quando o amara. Ele era lindo, e eu era uma adolescente feia, e ele demostrara interesse por mim. Depois, quando pensei que o controlava, que, para mim, foi melhor do que amor. center|300px Mas você não controla os homens, a menos que eles gostem de você. E Don não gostava de mim, e sim de minha mãe. Se ao menos fosse bonita, talvez ele tivesse me amado. Saí da era Don com um pedaço de concreto no lugar do coração. Eu nunca mais amaria outro homem. Amor era só para a família, para os amigos. Meu pai, meu irmão, meu filho. Eu estava pensando justamente nisso, e segurando para não chorar, quando furei o sinal e os carros vieram. Freei muito bruscamente, e ali estava eu, com a cara enfiada no volante. - Cassandra, está escutando? Não ficou igual a antes, mas paguei os melhores cirurgiões, e me disseram que... - O que não ficou igual a antes? - Bom, o seu cabelo foi arrancado em algum momento do acidente, e 80% do seu rosto se foi. Minha menina, eu sinto tanto... - O quê? - perguntei, já me levantando e indo até o espelho na parede oposta à cama. Papai me seguiu, contudo, e tentou me segurar, mas eu me vi. O cabelo estava uma tragédia, realmente, mas o rosto... 300px|center - Você sabe, eu te amo de qualquer jeito. Ficou muito bonita, Cassandra, realmente. Se não gostar, com a tecnologia de hoje, nós... Ele dizia frases aleatórias, tentando me tranquilizar. Eu não precisava ser tranquilizada - acabara de ganhar na loteria, se quer saber. Eu estava linda. Eu estava maravilhosa. Os dias de insegurança haviam chegado ao fim, aquilo era simplesmente fantástico!! - Você não está falando nada... - Ficou bom, pai. Eu gostei. ---- 300px|left Você é uma Caixão, minha filha. Não precisa de beleza para se destacar, porque tem a nossa elegância natural., minha avó me disse várias vezes quando eu era criança. Eu a via em seu vestido de grife, sempre perfumada e impecável, e desejava corresponder às suas expectativas. Mas sempre tenha em mente que as mulheres são, via de regra, más. A gente não sabe se pode confiar nem na própria mãe. Isso era muito sombrio e profético, agora que estou pensando. - Você ficou muda de novo, meu bem. - Oh. Desculpe, Dario. - Hhhhhhmmm, meu bem, hein? Vamos, Brenda, já está na hora de deixarmos os pombinhos sozinhos. 300px|center - Sim, Maria. Vamos deixar os pombinhos sozinhos. Maria José e Brenda saíram mais rápido do que eu teria gostado, e fiquei sozinha com Dario. Eu realmente não estava com vontade de ficar perto dele naquele dia, porque dava para sentir no ar as suas expectativas. E eu descobri que preferia os cafajestes aos homens sensíveis como ele, embora viéssemos tendo um romance bem esporádico ao longo dos anos. 300px|center - Eu pensei que você nunca mais fosse me ligar. Senti tanto a sua falta. - Desculpe-me, querido. Eu estava ocupada. Gusmão está gripado, e além disso está naquela fase em que os bebês não comem alimentos de determinadas cores, o Duque teve isso? - Ele não queria comer alimentos em geral. Gostava de colocar pecinhas pequenas na boca, mas comida mesmo não queria. É difícil. Às vezes eu ficava fazendo palhaçadas para que ele risse, e aí a Darlene colocava a comida na boca dele... Eu poderia te ajudar com isso. Com o Gusmão, quero dizer. Não respondi, e comecei a ficar tensa. Ele ficou para dormir, e, no meio da noite, me levantei para dar os remédios do meu filho, e, quando voltei, Dario me esperava no quarto. - Desculpe por estar fazendo as coisas dessa forma, Cassandra, mas eu não podia esperar mais. Nem mais um segundo. Eu preciso lhe entregar uma coisa. - O... que... é? - Espere, eu preciso dizer. Quando a Darlene morreu, eu pensei que nunca mais conseguiria amar outra mulher. O mundo perdeu a cor, e todas essas coisas que dizem. Mas aí conheci você. E desde a primeira vez que te vi, o mundo se encheu de cor novamente. Tantas cores que eu precisava colocá-las na tela, pintando quadros seus. Me sentia honrado por respirar o mesmo ar que você respira - Eu estava a ponto de empurrá-lo e chamar a polícia quando Dario me deu melhores motivos, se ajoelhando e erguendo aquela maldita caixinha até mim. - Case-se comigo, Cassandra! Eu nunca desejei nada no mundo tanto quanto desejo você. Nenhum homem pode te amar tanto quanto eu. - Oh, não. Pelo amor de Deus! O senhor pegue sua caixinha e se retire da minha casa imediatamente! Dario parecia como se houvesse acabado de ser morto. - Não! Você... o que eu disse de errado? Cassandra, eu abri meu coração para você, não pode ser possível que... - Você fala muito, Dario. E fantasia muito também. Não me casaria com você nem se gostasse de você. Você precisa aprender a separar sexo de am... - É assim, é? - Ele começou a vestir-se, furiosamente. - Eu venho aqui e te digo todas essas coisas, e você me responde que apenas me usou como um objeto que... - Sim, eu apenas usei você. - Como, durante toda a história de todas as sociedades, os homens usaram as mulheres, então faça o favor de parar de reclamar. Dario terminou de se vestir e saiu pela porta da frente, e nunca mais falou comigo. 300px|center Depois daquilo, percebi que ia ficar sozinha, e que tomar um amante era um risco. Dediquei-me à carreira, ao meu filho, meu irmão, enquanto a raiva de Don e Dina me corroía. Alexandre espionava Dina para mim, e isso era bom, apesar de eu morrer de culpa por colocá-lo para fazer aquilo. Em um determinado ponto, Dina teve um bebê, uma menina. Eu não sentia como se fosse minha irmã, e nunca a vira. Mas as coisas não ficaram para sempre desse jeito. Gusmão deveria ter mais ou menos uns nove anos então, e Alexandre me ligou no meio da noite. "Preciso conversar com você", ele disse. "Passo em sua casa amanhã". Seu tom me preocupou mais do que admiti, mas nada que não piorasse quando o vi de fato. - É sobre o papai. - O que foi? Ele não está bem? - Não, ele não está. Há quanto tempo você não o visita? Não pode se esconder aqui para sempre, Cassandra, o mundo continua girando... - Ei, ei! Calma! O que diabos aconteceu? - Ele começou a piorar do nada. Eu não percebi no começo, mas agora que parei pra pensar, acho que começou quando ele ficou procurando a mamãe com o telescópio. - Com o telescópio? 300px|center - Sim, de alguma forma ele começou a tomar como verdadeira essa história de abdução, e desde então ficava subindo para o teto para observar as estrelas. - O que pode ser isso? - Bom, espere. Você ainda não ouviu nada. De uns dois meses para cá, piorou. Ele está perdendo cabelo, as rugas apareceram do nada, fala sozinho, não consegue se cuidar e às vezes não reconhece as pessoas. Ontem, estava congelando perto da maldita luneta. - Pelo Observador! Não pode ser! - Você precisa fazer alguma coisa. Você é cientista, precisa vê-lo. Precisa tentar entender. - Mas é claro, Alex! Espere um momento, vou ligar para o trabalho e dizer que estou doente, e aí vamos para a mansão. Fiz como dissera. Mas tive um contratempo extremamente indesejável quando Dina me barrou na porta de minha própria casa. - Você não entra aqui. - Saia da minha frente. Eu vim ver o meu pai. - Ele não quer ver você. O sangue me subiu à cabeça. - Como não quer me ver? Não quer me ver, ou não quer nada, porque está, nesse exato momento, babando por causa do veneno que VOCÊ tem dado para ele? - COMO VOCÊ PODE DIZER UMA LOUCURA DESSAS? EU AMO O SEU PAI! Você quer gritar? Eu adoraria gritar com você. center|300px - VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UMA PISTOLEIRA POR QUEM ELE FOI SE ENRABICHAR! SAIA DA FRENTE QUE EU QUERO VER O MEU PAI! - POIS NÃO VAI! SAIA AGORA DA MINHA CASA! - SAIA VOCÊ DA MINHA CASA, SUA PROSTITUTA! - É MELHOR VOCÊ IR MOVENDO ESSA SUA CARA DE VACA DA MINHA FRENTE OU EU VOU CHAMAR A POLÍCIA! - Cassandra, calma. Gritar não vai adiantar. - VOCÊ FIQUE QUIETO QUE A IRMÃ MAIS VELHA SOU EU! ALGUÉM PRECISA ENSINAR A ESSA VADIA QUE... - Que diabos estão acontecendo aqui? A voz veio detrás de Dina. Uma garota, de 16 ou 17 anos, muito pálida. Olhava para ela como se a quisesse morta - mais do que isso, como se estivesse se contendo há muito tempo para não matá-la. Dina tremeu visivelmente, depois se virou e disse para a garota: - Você não tem nada a ver com isso. Volte para o seu armário. - A partir do momento em que sou acordada por alguma coisa, quero saber o que foi. Me parece que você não quer deixar a Cassandra ver o senhor Caixão, não é? - Isso também não é problema seu! Estou dizendo, vampira, volte para o seu quarto ou eu... - Ou você o quê? - OU EU PONHO VOCÊ TAMBÉM PARA FORA DESSA CASA. 300px|center - Ah, você é muito bem vinda para tentar. Eu adoraria, na verdade. Já está se arriscando muito ao gritar comigo. Dina pareceu sofrer um pequeno colapso, meio chorando, debatendo-se e grasnando "Como é que eu faço para me livrar de vocêêêêêê...". Mas a vampira - que afinal devia ser "o que havia no sótão", gesticulou para mim e disse "Venha comigo, senhorita Caixão. Quando entrei na sala, entretanto, estava sozinha. E quase caí de joelhos ali mesmo. Meu pai, que nessa altura mal tinha setenta anos, parecia ter cem. Estava em um pijama, sem cabelos, a barba crescendo, enrugado como uma ameixa. E seus olhos passavam por mim sem me reconhecer. 300px|center - Papai? Sou eu, estou aqui! Vou levá-lo para casa. - Para casa? Quem é você? - Para a minha casa, pai! Sou eu, Cassandra! - Não conheço, desculpe-me. - Pai, por favor... Eu sou sua filha, não se lembra? - Minha filha é Polixena. Está na hora da mamadeira dela, eu deveria... - Não. Não. Fique sentado aí, está bem? Eu, hã, a mãe está dando a mamadeira par ela. - Ah, certo. Laura é melhor para essas coisas do que eu, uma vez eu deixei a mamadeira desenroscar e o leite molhou a menina, pobrezinha. Mas a Laura a colocou para tomar um banho de mangueira, foi sim, e ela riu, como ela riu... Aquilo havia acontecido comigo. Ele estava confundindo Polixena comigo, e mesmo assim a garota devia ter uns cinco anos, já não mamava. Senti que ia desmoronar, então beijei a testa dele e me preparei para sair da casa com a mesma altivez com que entrei. - Vê? Eu estava lhe fazendo um favor ao não deixá-la vê-lo. - Não pense que vai ficar assim, sua prostituta. Vou descobrir o que está fazendo com o meu pai e colocarei você para lavar o banheiro da penitenciária com uma escova de dentes. - Boa sorte tentando, filhinha. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e só consegui chorar. 300px|center